


Seamus and Dean's Excellent Adventure

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_getlucky, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Shamelessly stolen fromInspired by one of the storylines fromLove Actually. Thanks so much togryffindorjfor the help. Written forhp_getlucky.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Shamelessly stolen from~~ Inspired by one of the storylines from _Love Actually_. Thanks so much to **gryffindorj** for the help. Written for [hp_getlucky](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/).

"Came home alone again?" asked Dean when Seamus finally shuffled and swayed his way into the kitchen.

"Shut it till I've had tea," Seamus groused. He ignored Dean's chuckle but only because a perfect steaming cup was set down before him. He sighed loudly with satisfaction after the first sip slid down his throat,warmth spreading through his body. "I've the most brilliant idea."

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he started to butter his toast. "The last 'brilliant idea' you had sent me to hospital and you needed Harry to talk to one of his Aurors on your behalf, at three in the morning no less."

Seamus cringed but rallied quickly. "This is completely different."

Dean sat back and eyed Seamus. "Go on."

"We're going on holiday," he said brightly. "To America."

"And why are we doing that?"

Seamus leaned forward, eyes bright. "The chicks love our accents. We'll get lucky every night."

Dean rolled back in his chair, laughing out loud. Wanker. "You've been watching too many films," he said as he dabbed tears from his eyes. "That doesn't happen in real life."

"It does and it will." Seamus slugged his tea and took Dean's toast. "We're leaving on Tuesday."

"Tuesday?" Dean spluttered. 

"In time for St Patrick's Day." 

"You're mad, Seamus," said Dean rather tolerantly for someone who's jaw was clenched. 

_One week later...._

"Are you ready to give up yet?" asked Dean, watching as the bartender served glass after glass of vile, green beer. 

"Tonight's the night," Seamus said. "I can feel it in me bones."

"Where are you from?" came a gasp from behind Seamus. 

Seamus grinned, waggling his brows at Dean, before turning towards that heavenly sound.

"Ireland born and bred," he said to the bleached blonde who was leaning against the bar beside him. He made sure his accent was lovely and thick before adding, "Me mate here's English. We're on holiday."

"Did you hear that, Nicole? Ashley?" the woman said over her shoulder and two other women poked their heads up from behind her. "He's Irish. And it's St Patrick's Day." She sounded positively breathless. Seamus could feel the inevitability in his groin already. 

"We couldn't be any luckier, Courtney," the brunette said, looking at Seamus as if she had been waiting for him all night.

"And you're English?" the ginger-haired one said, her eyes on Dean. "I love an English accent. Say something, will you?"

"Pleasure to meet you," Dean said, still a bit gobsmacked from the look of him.

She held out her hand and didn't let Dean's go. "The pleasure is mine."

"Are you staying nearby?" the blonde asked, looping her arm through Seamus's. 

The brunette followed suit on his left and said, "Maybe we should make this a private St Patrick's Day party."

Seamus nudged Dean. "Still think this was a bad idea?"

Dean looked from Seamus to the ginger—whose hand was running up and down his arm, lingering at the muscles of his biceps—and back again.

"Best bloody idea you've ever had, mate."


End file.
